Family Guy meets Naruto
by sasusakufan876
Summary: What would happen if Peter met Naruto. A East meets West story
1. Chapter 1

Family guy meets Naruto

Chapter 1: WTF are these Asians doing here?!?!

(I do not own Naruto or Family Guy)

It was a nice, quiet morning in Quahog, under the roof of the Griffins. Meg was in her room doing something; Chris was playing his video games, and Stewie was watching TV with Lois, Peter and Brian.

"Coming up next," the TV said. "It's your favorite black guy in the whole world!!!"

Peter's eyes lit up. "Dave Chappelle?"

"Mike Epps!!!"

"Ah…" Peter said with a sigh. Then, the doorbell rang. He got up, opened the door, and saw two people dressed up. One was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit and he smiled. The woman was wearing what looks like an Eskimo suit, only light purple. But that's not the only thing he saw. What else he saw was her chest. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"Uh, hello?"

Peter got out of space and looked at them. They looked like they were from out of town. "Are you guys Asian?"

"What kind of question is that?" the boy replied.

"They are Asian, Peter." Brian said. "But, by the looks of it…"

"Hey, Dad, I-" Chris looked at the door and saw his two favorite people. He ran downstairs to greet them gently and kindly.

"OH…MY…FREAKING…GOD!!!!!!!"

OK, maybe not that kind and gentle.

"It's you, it's really you!!! You're the famous Uzumaki Naruto!!!"

"You know this guy, Chris?" Peter asked. "He looks shady…"

"We're not. We have to tell you something." Naruto looked at the house. "May we come in?"

Peter looked at them. Why are these guys here? "Come in."

The two Asians sat down on the couch.

The girl spoke up finally. "We just want to tell you that your nation is in danger."

"Is it the terrorists?!?!!" Brian yelled.

"Well…something more dangerous than that." Naruto replied. "It's a group called the Akatsuski."

Well, you like? There's gonna be more where that came from!!! Chapter 2: worse then Al-Qaeda , coming soon!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Family Guy meets Naruto

Chapter 2: Worse than Al-Qaeda

Two shady men walked along Broadway, New York. One man had long hair and red eyes. The other had blue skin and a paddle-like item with spikes coming out. It was wrapped up on his back.

"Itachi?" the blue man said.

"Yes, Kisame?" Itachi replied.

"Our people done well in 2001…" Kisame said with satisfaction.

"Yes, they have." Itachi said. "How about Times Square?"

"I'm on it." Kisame said.

Kisame did hand signs that were very complicated. He then put his palm down on the ground and black lines came out.

_Summoning: Shark Wave!!!!_

The ground rumbled and people were running away as soon the ground shook. Then, sharks came out of nowhere and attacked the people. Kisame smiled at the whole thing.

"What's next?"

Itachi looked up. "We have to find Uzumaki Naruto."

"So, what your saying is we have to go with you to find the Acatsooki?" Peter said.

"It's Akatsuki, honey." Lois corrected. "And we will love to help."

"Where are we going? Leaf Village?" Chris asked.

Naruto looked down. "…our village is destroyed by Pain."

The family gasped.

"Who's Pain?" Meg asked. Just then, Peter yelled, "SPIDER!!!!" and beat the living crap out of Meg.

"Oh, sorry, Meg." Peter said. "Don't scare me like that. Anyway, I don't think we should go."

"Why, Peter?" Lois asked.

"I don't know. Remember the last time we went to Asia?"

(Use your imagination, folks. I'm not doing those "Remember when" scenes)

"Yeah." Brian said. "But who would watch Stewie?"

"You are, Brian." Stewie said. "It'll be fun to go on an adventure like this."

"Alright, kids. Pack your bags!" Peter exclaimed. "We're going to…where again?"

"Leaf Village." Hinata replied.

"The Leaf Village!!"

But, what they didn't know, a man named Van Helsing was watching them. He put down his binoculars and came down from a building.

"Soon," Van Helsing said. "I will stop you, Uzumaki Naruto."

(Cool, huh? Wait for Chapter 3: The Journey!!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, Fans! Haven't neglected you, I just haven't been on the computer lately. So here's an early Christmas present!

Cartoon saga: pt. I of V

Family guy meets Naruto

Chapter 3: The Journey

"Okay," said Peter. "Let's get moving!"

"Before we even get going," Naruto said. "We must inform you on how we travel."

"On boat?" Chris asked.

"Oh, God, no." Hinata said. "Do you remember our last trip on a boat, Naruto-kun?"

"Wait a minute…Naruto-kun?" Brian said. "Does this mean-!"

"Um…Naruto, do you want to tell them?"

Naruto groaned. "Yes, we're official."

Chris and Brian jumped up and down like two girls finding out their best friend is pregnant. "OMG, we are so going to your wedding!"

Hinata blushed real hard and Naruto said, "Not like that official…" He blushed also. Though the idea was nice, he just wants a good ol' fashioned relationship. Naruto can't even stop thinking about Hinata sometimes. To him, it was two choices: single and lonely or married and bored.

"Anyway," Lois said. "How DO you guys travel?"

"Like this."

And with the snap of fingers, the family and the two couples were off on a wild adventure.

"Hey," Peter said, floating around in space. "Where are we?"

"The Cartoon Galaxy."

"WHAT?"

"Yes…a vast Galaxy of which cartoons live in the minds of cartoonists, dead or alive."

"Wait…" Meg said. "I thought if a person was dead their minds are shut off."

"Oh…that. Well, scientists all over this Galaxy are trying to find out about the whereabouts of other cartoonists. And, to answer your question, the legacy lives on in this Galaxy."

"Naruto…we're here."

"Ah, yes…our home planet…the Land."

"You kinda sound like Dr. Manhattan, Naruto." Stewie commented.

"Who?"

"…Never mind…"

Like that present? Well, there's more next!


End file.
